A series of unfortunate meetings
by Laudeverd
Summary: A young Donna Noble has to deal with the strange man that has recently appeared in her life but in a teenager ambient, she is not sure where have her feelings gone.
1. Chapter 1: It is all about his hair

**Ok, so this is my official first fanfiction. Don't know what else say 'cause ****I'm so new at writing,except I hope you enjoy it at least half I enjoyed writing it. Lots of thanks to Basmathgirl, tardis-mole and people from tumblr such as peerintothepanic,roopina-colada,catherinetatesboob,getoutoftheclassroomcatherine(forgive me if I missed someone) for unconsciously giving me ideas and this lovely people: Anne,Wil and Bee for giving me support and keep waiting for me and my fanfiction. And finally to my dear friend Patrick, cause without his help, i'm not sure if now you'll be reading this. Now all I need is more divine inspiration and Ten/Donna to write down their story.**

**Chapter 1: It's all about his hair**

I'm sitting there, watching how time goes by just as slow as a bird builds its nest, as slow as the sun goes down, as slow as one hour of science during a very long morning, and you end up being more bored. I try to look at the blackboard and pay attention on what the teacher's saying, but all I hear are boring words about genetics and all that stuff that I've already studied last year. I don't understand it. Sure, science is important and even sometimes useful, but nothing new that I didn't know is yet learnt during this long classes. I could just sit here and pretend that I'm listening, but not today. No, I've had enough of that today.

After having to wake up at 6:40, getting dressed and preparing all my things as fast as I could. I walked to school lonely, as always. Until I meet some of the girls half way to school. The walk was quiet. Well quiet for me anyways, because the others were sharing the latest gossips while I kept nodding without listening. As I entered to the class, I felt how warm it was, and loud niggling voices hit my face as I sight . This was just a signal of what I already knew since I woke up this morning: this was going to be a very long day.

Hours passed until we finally reached the last lesson. After ten minutes staring at the outside through the half way opened window. Then the door suddenly opened and a nervous Ms. Williams entered quickly. Some of the girls looked at the woman and asked desperately at the same time: "where is our English teacher?" and all the girl's faces changed from happiness to angst while I smiled to myself proud of not being one of those girls who had the new teacher on a pedestal.

After another long and boring hour, people distracted themselves talking about the next film they were going to watch and who the hottest bloke in the school was, and I wondered for one second where that new and eccentric teacher called John Smith could be. I could count now three months since school started and since that odd teacher in converse introduced himself as the new English teacher. It was not that she was interested or even curious about him. No! Definitely she was not all that girls who adored him, or at least that was what she thought. No, she was sure she was not that daft, but she still wondered why he always seemed to be enthusiastic about teaching while the rest of the teachers didn't think the same. He, now that she realised, started the classes talking about how brilliant Charles Dickens was, or how William (as he called Shakespeare) charmed women , talking about the many ways you can introduce Vitamin C in a humans body against oxidative stress and other odd things that were far related with what we should be studying. Sometimes, the things he said were even funny, and when that happened she simply eye rolled and hide her amusement, but even when he seemed happy she always noticed a spark of sadness in his eyes.

Lost in my thoughts, I noticed that now it was 2:55 and soon I'd finally be leaving school and getting back to a not-so-horrible day at home. The bell rang and dozens of teenagers stood up, took their things and left in a second leaving the room incredibly messy. After the last one had left, Ms. Williams complained about us with a quiet voice and I felt a bit of pity for her and then I tried to smile with a " Don't worry, I'll help you" as I put a chair after another on the table.

When finally there were only two left, I heard running steps coming to us from the corridor and then entering the class with a half desperate and shocked face.

"Have...have they already left yet?"Stuttered him hardly breathing

"Yes" answered softly Ms. Williams not even trying to hide how pleased she was to see the good-looking English teacher. "You were a bit late, but don't worry, I solve it and then came to do the class instead of you."

"Well, thank you Mrs. …?"

"Sarah. You can call me Sarah" said seductively keeping a wide grin.

"Yeah, thank you...Sarah." He nodded making a quiet step back, then turned his head to face me like he hadn't noticed that I was there.

"What are you still doing here Ms. Noble?" he said changing his horrified face to an astonished one.

"Helping" I replied a bit too fast still thinking about the not very comfortable situation I was involved "I... I was helping Ms. Williams with the chairs."

"Oh, good!" said amused.

Ms. Williams looking at me, smiled grateful and tenderly and thanked me for helping her.

"Well...I should be... leaving" I hesitated trying to run away from this situation.

"Do you want me to take you home? It's getting darker out there." Said to me trying to avoid everything related to that desperate woman and the naughty looks she was still giving him.

"Me?" I pointed myself shocked and still evading the situation "I'm not su..."

"Your parents wouldn't be happy to know that their daughter is walking alone this late" he insisted. "Because you live in...?"

"Chiswick" I muttered.

"See! I was going that way too" he concluded amused like he had won a fight for a toy. Suddenly he turned to Ms. Williams "You don't have to worry about anything. Sarah wasn't it? I'll escort Ms. Noble to her house to make sure she's all right." Then he got out of the room and walked down to the corridor.

I didn't know what to say. Wasn't it a too strange that a teacher wanted to take me home? I mean, of course I noticed that Mr. Smith didn't want to spend one more second in here, but was he that desperate?

Ms. Williams sight and gave me a resigned nod "He's right. You can't go alone this late." I'd go with you, but I still have to wait here for an hour.

I waved at her and then slowly walked to the exit. Maybe he was just going to leave her on her own. Could he be that cruel? Or he just wanted to take her for some special reason...like stroke her and take some advantage... Ouch! She slapped herself mentally... She didn't even know why these thoughts came to her mind. Mr. Smith seemed a decent man, bit odd but nice...just like this kind of "nice and strange" people who took away kids. Now she thanked herself for thinking about this. True or not, she definitely wasn't going to stay here to prove herself whether she was wrong or not.

She was already opening the main door of her secondary school when she saw him, carrying with difficulty his things and walking towards her. "But, wait Donna! You don't even know where the car is!"

She had already left the school behind and was now walking across the parking and suddenly turned to him. "Thank you Mr. Smith, but there's a bus stop one street far from here, but thanks anyway. See you tomorrow!" I said trying to smile assuring he was not following me.

-"But are you sure you...?"-he replied but noticing she was now too far to hear him.

I didn't turn until I've walked half a mile. Fortunately Mr. Smith wasn't near, so I slowed my walk. I looked around and couldn't help, to feel a shiver as I noticed there was no one around. Not even cats, or drunk people (which was a relief for me) but the worst thing was that there weren't even cars. It almost seemed a ghost town, a dead town in winter and cold was soaking her through the coat. She stood there for minutes, staring at the damp and frost pavement.

It felt strange, like she in the wrong place, the wrong instant in her life, like nothing was right. And another chill toured her freezing body.


	2. Chapter 2: It is all about his eyebrows

It has taken me so long to finish the second chapter, but here it is. I've changed a few things from the first one and you might find it quite different, and now it is from Donna's point of view. Lots of thanks to basmathgirl, she is the one who brightened considerably my work. I'm astonished that there are already a few alerts from people who read it. Hope you still like with the changes.

**Chapter 2: It is all about his eyebrows [Donna's POV]**

The sun was shining, but I decided that, by the sound my father made when he left for work, it would be really cold.

I stayed under the covers, not wanting to face school again. It was now three days since "the incident" had happened. A teacher offering you a lift to home was not exactly everything a girl could wish for. Well, maybe the rest of the girls in school thought so, but not me.

Then again, seeing an adult desperately flirting with Mr Smith didn't help.

Mum knocked as rudely as usual at my door. I threw the covers off and sat down on the bed for a while, in front of the window, and stared out at the view. Everything looked nice and quiet, like nothing could happen at all, except for that moment, back in the middle of the street when I felt for the first time of my life that there was something that shouldn't be there, something that wasn't right. The truth was that life is quite normal in Chiswick, or at least mine was normal; and once again, I wondered if that was what I really wanted: a calm and almost boring life.

It was time to wake up, or I'd be late for school, again. The truth is that I had been late on purpose. Not much, of course, because I've never been the type to miss lessons every now and then, but still, I didn't want to see my teacher again. Have I already mentioned that I didn't want to face school? Well, I still didn't want to. Thankfully, Mr Smith had been mysteriously ill for two days, but who knew when he'd return, and when he did, how I'd react to him. Expect some strange glances from him, perhaps? Another offer of a lift home? I kept asking myself if I should tell someone about his strange behaviour, as it seemed that the only person to witness it had been too busy wondering if he'd call her or not to think about what he'd asked me. There was also the possibility that he just thought it was alright to offer me a lift, worried what my parents might think about me getting home later than usual, and unlike normal people, he thought people wouldn't think he was up to no good because, honestly, he was not exactly normal.

I finally got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and ate my toast with marmalade while sipping my tea as fast as I could. I decided that I couldn't carry on like this, avoiding someone I had to see almost every day. As with every Monday to Friday, I took my things, left the house and met the girls on the way to school. They looked at me in surprise, as if I had been absent for a year.

"So, are things back to normal, Donna?" Claire asked me sharply.

"I was just a bit tired, you know. I haven't been sleeping well all this week." (And that was true)

"Are you alright?" I was slightly surprised that she believed my story about being tired. Even if a part of me wanted to tell them what happened, wanted to confess to them that in fact, I couldn't sleep because I was too worried what would people think if they knew, too worried about the true reason why he had asked me that, and too worried that I might have only misunderstood.

"Yup. Sure. Why shouldn't I be? I mean, it's not like I've missed every lesson." In fact I only wanted to miss one specific class.

"Yeah, well…changing the subject, do you think Mr Smith will come back today?"

At the sound of the teacher's name, all the girls started to talk about how much they missed him and what could have made him fell ill, which only got on my nerves even more than before. It only helped me to make my burden heavier. Even if it was overdoing things in my head, I couldn't help but think about what could happen if the worse came to the worse.

After a while, we finally arrived at the school gate, people both sides of it laughing and chatting, teachers parking their cars or already entering through the main door. No trace of the English teacher, which was good. Until I finally saw him. There he was, getting out of his dark blue Golf GTI; the same car that was going to take me to home the last time I saw its owner, wearing a dark brown blazer and a maroon tie with a cream pattern. He took his coat and briefcase and closed the door, then turned to where I was watching him absentminded. Suddenly I felt Claire's hand on my arm.

"Got a bit of a crush on him, haven't you?" she told me cheekily.

"No. Not really" I answered her vaguely, and still looked at where the teacher was a few seconds ago. I shook my head and quickly followed with Claire the rest of the pupils to the building.

After a long History class, talking about the Interregnum and the Restoration era, we were going to the gym for P.E when I found Mr Smith talking enthusiastically with the Music teacher; he heard me following my classmates. He then turned his head, swept his eyes between me and the Music teacher, pointed at her with a grin and shouted something about discussing the truth of Ligeti's _Artikulation._

He waved at her and then turned to me looking less happy than he was, looking more apologetic.

"Donna, I'm afraid I've been off with the flu these last few days and I not only owe all of you an apology for missing class, but I also owe you an apology for my behaviour the other day. It wasn't my intention to…I mean, that I didn't say that in a bad…" He scratched the back of his neck shyly. "What I'm trying to say is that I shouldn't have offered, what with me being a teacher and you a pupil; and I promise you there were no bad intentions. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if you misunderstood anything, Donna, and it- it was my fault" He finished now, staring at me sincerely.

What could I do if but believe him? His deep brown eyes told me he was telling me the truth; but only his eyes. While I was still staring at him, my head was trying to remember every single word he said. His voice, his low, sincere and apologetic tone was still flooding my mind, telling me that I could believe him. Even if I didn't want to, it was impossible not to forgive him while his kind and curious face was so close to mine.

Suddenly I realised that I hadn't said anything and he might be waiting for an answer. I stared at the floor and smiled slightly, trying to hide that I was absolutely happy that, after worrying so much, it had been only a mistake, a misunderstanding as he had just said. Then I looked at him and smiled fondly.

"Of course. Don't worry. It was nothing. Nothing you should worry about," I said, more to myself than to him. "I hope you're feeling better now."

"Oh yeah! Get ready; tomorrow we will start with Blake. Such a poetic man, William Blake, even his illustrations were poetic. You'll like him." And with that his eyebrows waggled up to nearly meet his fringe.

And his eyebrows continued to waggle.


End file.
